


Sanjou Yukito's No Good, Very Bad Day

by scifisentai



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Yukito just can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Sometimes a day just conspires against you.





	Sanjou Yukito's No Good, Very Bad Day

"Maybe it's karma," Ranru-chan suggested brightly as she slid open the door to the curry house, turning in the doorway to flash them a smile. Asuka's mouth twitched but the dragonman was trying very hard not to let his amusement show too much, which was probably a very wise move on his part.

"I don't believe in karma," Sanjou-san growled, his arms folded defensively across his chest, his hair still dripping wet and leaving damp splotches on the shoulders and back of his jacket. All in all he gave off the impression of a damp and highly annoyed cat, making sure everyone was aware of his displeasure. If he had a tail, Ryouga was sure, then Sanjou-san's tail would be lashing like mad; it was an amusing mental image but one he thought it would be best not to share, Sanjou-san's mood being what it was.

Speaking of Sanjou-san, the annoyed disdain disappeared as he somehow managed to trip over the doorstep into the shop. Ryouga turned at the alarmed sound behind him but it was all the warning he had as Sanjou-san lunged forward to grab at him - probably in an effort to stay upright or regain his balance - but instead all he accomplished was to send them both tumbling to the floor.

Ryouga wasn't quite sure _how_ he came to be sprawled on top of Sanjou-san considering he'd been the one in front, but somehow he was (not that he was going to complain about it) and he pushed himself up a bit, hands resting on the floor on either side of Sanjou-san's head, absently noting Suke-san heading over to see what was wrong. "Are you alright, Sanjou-san?" he asked in concern, not liking the colour on Sanjou-san's face: surely it couldn't be a good thing that he was that pale.

"I'm fine," Sanjou-san grated. "And get _off_ , Ryouga," he added, his hands coming up to shove at him. "You're heavy."

"Sorry," Ryouga apologised, getting up hurriedly, his cheeks feeling distinctly warm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Are you deaf?" Sanjou-san snapped. "I already _said_ I was fine."

Ryouga just nodded and decided it might be a good idea to let Sanjou-san get over his temper on his own.

"I'm going for a shower," Sanjou-san said abruptly. "And if anyone mentions perfume, broken bottles of perfume, torinoids or fountains to me within the next forty-eight hours they will regret it." He even cracked his fingers for emphasis, making sure his meaning wasn't lost on them.

 _Karma_ , Ranru-chan mouthed at Ryouga as Sanjou-san stalked out of the room, leaving a trail of droplets behind him. Ryouga shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"What happened to Yukito-kun?" Suke-san asked finally, staring after Sanjou-san as he left.

"Well," Ryouga began, his mouth twitching, even though he felt a bit like a traitor for finding it so funny, "there was this torinoid--"

***

The moment he was out of sight of the others Yukito stopped in the middle of the hallway, hissing a little in pain. That idiot Ryouga, falling on his ankle like that. He'd be lucky if that _didn't_ swell up to the size of a balloon by morning. Bracing himself against the wall he swivelled his ankle from side to side experimentally, wincing as it became apparent that that had been a very bad idea.

"Are you alright, Yukito-san?" came the concerned voice of Ryouga's daughter/neice, Mai, and she was giving him a worried look that made him feel absurdly guilty.

"I'm fine, Mai," he replied, straightening up and trying not to wince as he put his weight on his now-injured ankle. "I think Ryouga's looking for you, though."

It wasn't even like it was a lie, he appeased himself; Ryouga _would_ be looking for her soon enough, at least this way he wouldn't have to go far.

Mai brightened, the faint frown on her face vanishing, replaced by a beaming smile. "Thank you, Yukito-san," she said brightly before bouncing off down the corridor, the pigtails in her hair bumping against her shoulders.

Maybe a bath would be a better idea, Yukito thought tiredly. But no, the heat wouldn't be good for his ankle, it needed something cold. He sighed and wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Shower it was; hopefully his ankle wouldn't give out on him while he was in there.

***

Ryouga looked up from relating the events of the day so far when Mai-chan entered the room, running over to him and jumping on him. "I'm back," he said, hugging her tight and smiling at the muffled, "Welcome back, Ryou-chan." His smiled faded however when she pulled back, her expression grave. "What's wrong, Mai-chan?" he asked, resting the back of his hand against her forehead more out of habit now than any real concern of a temperature.

"Did something happen to Yukito-san?" she asked, frowning at him as if it was all his fault if something had.

"He got hit by a torinoid," he said carefully. "But he's okay. Why?"

"He was limping," she accused, looking at him reproachfully.

"When?" he asked, surprised and a little worried.

"Just now, Ryou-chan" she replied impatiently, her arms folded not unlike a certain AbareBlue and she clearly expected him to do something about it.

"I'll talk to him when he gets out the shower," he promised, casting a concerned look at the door and wondering how long Sanjou-san had been hiding the fact that he was injured.

***

"What do you want?" Yukito asked grumpily when Ryouga knocked on his door. What did he want _now?_

"Feeling better?" was the easy deflection as Ryouga leant against the door. He was surprisingly good at avoiding answering things he didn't want to, Yukito thought dryly, and that could be a source of great annoyance sometimes.

"Yes," he answered shortly. "And at least now I don't smell like the contents of a flower shop." He didn't even want to know what had been in that bottle, just as long as he didn't have to smell of it anymore.

"Mai-chan said you were limping."

Yukito frowned; he'd hoped Mai hadn't noticed. Or that she wouldn't say anything if she had. Clearly he'd been far too optimistic.

"It's fine," he replied, returning his attention to trying to untangle the knots in his hair.

"Are you limping?" Ryouga persisted and Yukito glared at him. So what if he was? It was Ryouga's fault anyway, clumsy idiot. He conveniently ignored the fact that he'd been the one to trip in the first place.

"No."

"Come over here, then."

"I'm busy."

"You can walk and do your hair at the same time," Ryouga replied patiently and Yukito was extremely tempted to throw his comb at the man, hitting him right between the eyes. "Come over here."

"No."

"You're limping."

"Am not."

"Sanjou-san," Ryouga said reproachfully and Yukito hated the way Ryouga said his name sometimes; all sing-songy and 'let's be buddies' and _perky_ , even when he was guilt-tripping you. "Come here."

"No."

"You're being childish, Sanjou-san."

"And you're being annoying."

"Sanjou-san." Yukito flinched. Ryouga's voice had gone flat, a sure sign that he'd decided to cut the crap and get straight to business. That was the voice of AbareRed and much as Yukito would argue with him, he knew that he couldn't hold out against Ryouga when he used that tone of voice.

"Fine," he grumbled, taking a careful couple of steps in Ryouga's direction. "Happy now?"

"All the way, Sanjou-san," Ryouga replied firmly, not budging so much as an inch.

Yukito scowled some more but the moment he went to take another step forward his ankle decided now would be the perfect time to collapse on him. He would have gone tumbling to the floor again but this time Ryouga caught him, holding him steady. "Stop being so stubborn," Ryouga sighed into his hair. "Let me help."

"I already _said_ I'm--"

"Fine, I know," Ryouga finished for him. "When did you hurt your ankle, Sanjou-san?"

Yukito shoved him away, regaining his balance and stepping back, putting some much needed distance between them. "When some moron landed on top of me, that's when," he shot back, taking a certain amount of satisfaction from the guilty expression on Ryouga's face. "It'll be fine," he still found himself saying. "It just needs some ice, that's all."

"I'll get you some," Ryouga said hurriedly. "Just don't go anywhere."

Yukito rolled his eyes, wondering once again how it was possible for one person to be so dense. Ryouga wasn't gone long, though, coming back with a pack of ice and a cup of something resting on a tray. "Here's your ice," Ryouga said, handing the pack over and carefully putting the tray down on the bed. "And I brought you some tea as well."

"Thank you," Yukito muttered, sitting down and sighing in relief when he _didn't_ knock the tray over. The last thing he needed was to have to change the sheets after the day he'd had. He hissed at the coldness of the ice against his skin, rearranging the pack so it covered the area better. Ryouga crouched down in front of him and 'helped' by nudging the trailing end of the pack into place. "Don't do that," Yukito said firmly. "You're not putting your hands anywhere near my ankle."

Ryouga simply gave him a peaceable grin and held up his hands. "If you were Mai-chan I could kiss it better," he teased, undaunted by the Look Yukito gave him.

"I'm not Mai," he pointed out, just in case Ryouga had somehow missed this salient point.

"I know," Ryouga agreed. "She's not nearly as grumpy."

Yukito snorted and moved the ice pack again. It seemed to be helping, that was something. It wouldn't stop his ankle swelling up but at least it would limit the damage.

"But after today I think you're entitled to a bit of grumpiness," Ryouga added. "It's just as well we destroyed the torinoid when we did, it's a bit late now for Evorian to send any more today."

"Don't jinx it," Yukito warned. "There's a first time for everything."

"Mm," Ryouga agreed. "Like Sanjou-san referring to 'jinxing' something and being completely serious," he finished with a grin. Yukito went to swat him, knocked the tray and froze as the tea spilled over the cup's brim. Fortunately that was the entirety of the damage but it was enough to make him want to give up and spend the rest of the afternoon/evening in bed, pretending the rest of the world didn't exist.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

Ryouga mercifully didn't comment as he moved the tray to the bedside table, the cup making a quiet rattling noise as the tray was set down. Ryouga then proceeded to make himself extremely comfortable by sitting down next to Yukito on the bed and bumping his shoulder gently. "At least the day's almost over," he pointed out. "Tomorrow will be better."

"It better be," Yukito muttered. He thought he should probably push Ryouga away - it _was_ his fault his ankle was ballooning, after all - but Ryouga was warm and Yukito was tired and maybe just this once it wouldn't be so bad to lean on the other man. Just this once.


End file.
